Origins of a Draconian Kingdom Re:MIX
by Sporedude135
Summary: (Story Remake) After being taken to Remnant by a mysterious wormhole, the dragon kingdom makes itself at home. A string of events, however, will lead to them becoming a bigger part of the battle between humanity and the Grimm. How will the dragons cope with aura, Grimm, dust, and other Remnant things after fifty years of isolation?
1. Chapter 1

**Origins of a Draconian Kingdom Re:MIX**

**Chapter 1**

_It was like any old day in the year 2748. The world had calmed. Everything was at peace. But, deep down, everyone knew peace did not last, and, in Earth's current state, it wouldn't be long before something major happens. And, on that day, something did happen._

_You see, there is an eye-shaped island, somewhere in the __Mediterranean Sea, known to us as the Continent, or nowadays called Zlarca. On the eastern portion of the island lies a mountain range. The Tobian Mountains are praised for its huge stash of gold, diamonds, and other material you'd find deep inside the planet's core. But there is a reason that this place is feared among humans._

_There be dragons._

_They call this range home. Dozens of elemental dragons, ranging from fire to ice to radiation, exist in this one range. And, at the center of it, lies Mount Toba, a massive volcano and the lair of their king...no, their god! He, Obsidorah, is the reason why they are all there. He watches over and protects them from harm. But this protection can lead to chaos, such as the case of the devil dragons. But, on that fateful day, chaos beyond the control of the devil dragons occurred, sending the island into a frenzy._

_The elders had congregated at the top of Mount Toba for a meeting with the dragon god, who resided in the volcano. One of his greatest soldiers had predicted that an anomalous portal will open, sucking the entire range into it. Obsidorah, however, was not quick to believe these claims. Why his land, specifically, and not all of the island? It didn't make sense._

_But, what the dragon predicted came to pass. Something broke through the atmosphere in the bright of day. Lightning shot around it as the vortex grew larger. Obsidorah got out for the first time in ages to try and stop it, but it was hopeless. It engulfed the entire mountain range before vanishing, leaving a bay where it once stood._

_The dragons were not dead, though. This vortex had sent them not to their demise, but a whole other world. So many things were different about this world that it interested Obsidorah to no end. The Dragon Kingdom was rebuilt from the ground up, and they prepared to live a peaceful life alone on their new, mountainous island._

_But it won't be all sugar and gumdrops for long._

* * *

Among the many subspecies that congregated in the plaza are a pair of steam dragons, a mother and her hatchling. They were listening intently to the elders that stood at the center. They were telling them all sorts of information that was obtained by scouts and the Crystal Dragons, including the introduction of a new subspecies of dragon known as Dust Dragons. It was an exciting day for the young one. He was never around to see a new group just pop into existence thanks to Obsidorah.

He wanted to meet these dragons, but the elders said the new dragons are getting used to being amongst the lands and figuring out what they can do thanks to their element. It made him frown a bit, but hey, at least they won't be throwing dust around since they will have control over their powers then. For now, he just wanted to be by his mother.

The elders stopped when a roar flooded their ears. They looked up as the crystal dragon elder, who was absent from the meeting, had arrived. After landing, everyone noticed black smoke fuming off his wings, teeth, and tail.

"**Mind telling me what happened, Vokun?**" the rock dragon elder asked.

"**Those creatures that had been attacking our kin as they fished were spotted a few miles northeast. They were attacking a cruise ship when my patrol found them. We dispatched them quickly, but we did not bother to look for survivors, which, as I suspected, were humans.**" The dragons gasped at the mention of humans. The young steam dragon tilted his head, wondering what humans were.

"**What were humans doing so close to our island?! I thought they did not know of our lands!**" the steam dragon elder spoke, a hint of venom emerging.

"**Beats me. But, as the king said, humans are not worthy of us. While I don't believe that personally thanks to that old general I fought with back in the day, but orders are orders. We are not allowed near that ship for any purpose! Did I make myself clear?**" Vokun roared. Everyone remained silent. The crystal dragon took that as a sign and snorted.

"**Good riddance. Humans are a plague that wants to spread to our land for the resources! Am I right boys!**" the steam dragon added, earning a roar from most of the dragons. The rock dragon elder, however, was not pleased.

"**You must realize that not all humans are bad. They are born pure, no good, no evil, but their experiences in life and the environment they grow up in can make them go either route, just like us! Most are good people, you are just too blind to see this, Hurrican. All you talk about is how much you wish humanity is extinct!**" he yelled.

"**Are you saying you support the humans more than your kin!?**"

"**That's enough you two**," Vokun mumbled, causing the two dragons to look at him. "**Just be grateful that none are coming to the island to do any right or wrong. Dragon territory is dragon territory, and it shouldn't be tainted by humans unless Obsidorah took a liking to a certain individual, got it?**"

With that, the elders dispersed back to their sections of the island, followed by most of the other dragons. The two steam dragons, however, stayed. The hatchling looked at his mother, wondering why she isn't going with the other steam dragons. She, however, did not respond.

Unlike her father, she liked humans. She thought, since they were sentient like she and the other dragons are, they should be treated with respect. But most of the other dragons did not see it that way. They followed her father's lead after what happened many years ago. She wanted to change things, but couldn't since the elders hold more sway over whatever other dragons had to say, young or otherwise.

Hearing that the crystal dragons aren't helping to save the humans trapped on that ship ticked her off. If they weren't going to help them, then who will? She decided to go against both her father and Vokun's words. She looked down at her hatchling before picking him up and placing him on her back. She took off and landed in her cave. She let the child stay there for the moment so she can get things done.

She was then stopped by an old friend of her father's, Fuego the fire dragon.

"**Ah, ****Vapor, what a pleasant** **surprise! Where are you going?**" Vapor's eyes widened and she looked around, hoping nobody was nearby. Luckily, there was none. She sighed and let a bit of steam escape her nose.

"**What are your views on humans? I never got to ask...**"

"**I think they're cute-looking...why do you ask?**" Fuego responded.

"**Don't you remember what the crystal dragon elder told us about the cruise ship nearby?**" she said. Fuego knew exactly what she was going to do.

"**I understand you want to help the humans, but orders are orders. Imagine what will happen to the humans that we find if the other dragons find out!**" Fuego told her, trying to convince her that trying to help the humans was a bad idea.

"**I know that. But still, there are children on that boat! Imagine what the humans outside would think of us when they see the ship had sunk near our territory. They'd think we destroyed it!**" Vapor roared.

"**That is true. Humans are...quick to make assumptions, much more than we are. But what if you're caught?**" the fire dragon mentioned. Vapor finally stopped. Dragons don't take kindly to who they see as criminals or traitors. If she was caught, she would surely be thrown into Mount Toba. Plus, she has a hatchling to take care of. "**Who would you rather save? A human that doesn't know you or a hatchling that you've raised for five years?**"

Vapor looked down. She felt defeated. She knew that Fuego was right in that her kin needed more protection than humans. But still, she did not like how there are probably dozens of humans that had drowned in the waters near the island. She felt a frown form on her face as she and Fuego noticed the sun had gone down. Obsidorah didn't like dragons out at night, so the two should be asleep by now.

"**You should go inside. It's getting late,**" Fuego told her. He waved bye to her with his tail, which had the tip of it chopped off due to some event that he doesn't like to talk about, before taking into the sky. She sighed, annoyed she couldn't do anything about them. She went into her cave, finding that her hatchling has already gone asleep. She should be glad that she has this one to take care of, at least. She humidified the cave and laid down beside him, closing her eyes to snooze the night away.

* * *

Outside of the mountains lies a rainforest. Once planted by life dragons, it had soon become infested by mysterious creatures that they could sense had no soul. They attacked any dragon on sight. They are such a pest. Their appearance had given the crystal dragons something to do, which they were thankful for. They were tired of simply guarding the kingdom. They wanted adventure, they wanted something to vanquish.

The crystal elder, Vokun, wasn't as eager. He knew devil dragons were way more dangerous, but these monsters posed a much more immediate threat since the devil dragons were mostly captured. At first, only the marine versions of these monsters attacked dragons, but soon airborne, and, out of the blue, land-based versions came in for an attack. How land versions got on the island when the only ones he saw were on the mainland he did not know. Whatever the case, he was going to kill them, one way or another.

As the stars glittered in the sky, Vokun and another dragon, this one a carbon-dioxide dragon, flew to the aforementioned rainforest. He did not want to bring this dragon along, but the CO2 dragon would not stop bothering him. He claimed that, despite not being a crystal dragon, he would be just as strong, possibly stronger than him. He shrugged it off, but it persisted for a long time. Vokun finally had enough and decided to teach him a lesson, and this would be the perfect opportunity to do that.

"**Mind telling me where we're going?**" the CO2 dragon asked as they landed in a clearing. The calls of jungle animals echoed through their ears, but they were not frightened.

"**Here, obviously,**" Vokun growled. His crystals began to glow with the brilliance of the stars, lighting up a small area around him as he and the CO2 dragon started walking through the jungle.

"**If we were gonna walk, why didn't we just fly to where we need to be in this forest? We have wings you know!**" the atmospheric dragon said to him. He sighed in annoyance.

"**Sometimes a mission requires us to wander on our four legs. We can't rely on our wings for everything, Tanarbon. If we did, and we lost them, then what are we to do?**" the crystal dragon responded with a question. The CO2 dragon was about to respond when they heard growls coming from the shadows. Vokun stopped, causing Tanarbon to run into him.

"**What is it now!?**" he roared.

"**Quiet. You wanted to come here, so be prepared, for we got company,**" Vokun said to him. A layer of crystal armor grew over the crystal dragon's body. Tanarbon frowned. Why didn't he get that armor? Vokun's eyes flickered as mysterious creatures with skin as dark as the void emerged from the trees. They all either had the features of wolves and bears, which confused Tanarbon greatly.

"**What are those things?**"

"**The humans on the outside call them Grimm. They may be weak, but they have numbers on their side, so watch out**," Vokun explained. The Grimm let out a roar, seemingly challenging him to a fight. Vokun responded with his own.

Vokun lunged forward, slamming one of them into the ground with his foot. His tail reacted quickly and smacked a few others away. One of the bear-like Grimm managed to strike his side but did no apparent damage to his armor, which Tanarbon was surprised. He did not know crystal armor was that strong! The CO2 dragon was unaware, however, that he is also a target.

From out of nowhere, a new type of Grimm pounced on him. The two rolled into a tree, which fell and flattened multiple other Grimm. He held the Grimm away from his neck with his feet, which could maneuver around like hands. It was just as big as he was, which wasn't saying much since he was on the low end. Vokun just had to be the largest dragon!

"**If you don't want to die, son, I recommend you use those eyes of yours!**" the crystal dragon in question roared, snapping a Grimm's neck in half with his jaws. He did not know what Vokun meant until the flickering in his eyes returned. In a sudden burst, a beam of energy shot out of the crystal dragon's eyes, vaporizing a flying Grimm that came by and slicing more in half.

"**Oh, that...**" feeling embarrassed for not knowing what the dragon meant, Tanarbon's eyes shot out a laser that went straight through the Grimm's skull, splitting it instantly. Pushing the body off of him, he got up as Vokun finished off what he thought was the last one. The two dragons watched as the bodies slowly evaporated into black smoke, never to be seen again. Tanarbon sighed in relief as he sat down, wiping some sweat off his head with his wing. "**That was scary as that other religion's underworld!**"

"**War is a terrible thing, young dragon. That was only the low end. You are not prepared to face something as bad as the devil dragons**!" Vokun roared.

"**Once I get some training in, I'll surely pass you up and take them down with ease!**" Tanarbon responded, standing up. Vokun growled, knowing that his little trick didn't work. This kid has some guts, he will give him that. Before he flew off, another roar alerted them to the last Grimm. This one seemed to be what they thought was the alpha of the hunting party due to its larger size. But, it wasn't interested in them. Instead, it was chasing something else, something smaller.

Wanting an end to this carnage, he charged at it, flying at a speed comparable to the flying machines humans fly around in, and, with his sharp wings, sliced the Grimm's arm off. It howled in pain before swiping down. It did nothing as the dragon wrapped his tail around its neck and flung it towards Tanarbon. Acting on instinct, a laser shot out of his eyes, penetrating the Grimm, but not managing to kill it. Tanarbon flew into the sky before it could crash into him. Vokun zoomed back and, with a glowing mouth of blue, unleashed a torrent of blue flames. When they made contact with the Grimm, the fire vanished, replaced by the light blue crystal Vokun is known for. To finish it off, Tanarbon smashed it with his tail, causing the crystals to shatter, along with the Grimm. Exposed pieces of it turned into smoke, indicating its demise.

Vokun growled, knowing that the Grimm party that appeared had been vanquished. But what interested this Grimm so much? The glow of his crystals revealed something hidden amongst the broken branches that had fallen off during the fight. The two dragons, itching for a fight, stepped forward. Tanarbon grabbed the bush, ripping it out of the ground with all his might and throwing it away like a trash bag. They looked down, only to find the being they thought would never be here. It wasn't an animal, and it wasn't a dragon.

This thing...is human.

* * *

**So...I thought I'd never work on this story again. But, while scrolling through my stories to help me make something for Spertias, I stumbled across this story. I thought "hey if Phoenix in The Birdcage could get a remake, so can this!" And then I got to work, giving you this sort of mediocre combination of the first two chapters of the original and adding a new spin on how the first human got there.**

**I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.**

**This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	2. Stepping in an Unknown Direction

**Origins of a Draconian Kingdom Re: MIX**

**Chapter 2: A Step In An Unknown Direction**

Everything was dark. She could not see anything. Her body ached, and every time she moved, a sharp jab of pain spreads through her body. Nightmares were all that was playing in her mind. Was she dead? No, she couldn't be. But that monster...everything about the creature gave her chills. She knew that the Grimm existed, but never saw one up close. She never thought it would kill her.

Before the Grimm wrapped its maw around her, she shot up, crying out in pain and misery. If she was having this much trouble, then she is alive, to her relief. It was quiet, but the illumination from strange blue crystals reveal that she is in a cave. Her mind had seemingly blacked out after the Grimm attack, and she swore they were many miles away from land. Something felt off, and she didn't like it.

But who saved her? She put her back against the soft grass that made up her makeshift bed. She looked under the covers to find that she is covered in green bandages, mostly around her chest, arms, and legs. She figured she got injured. She looks up at the cave ceiling, trying to remember anything else. Nothing came of it. All there was is the Grimm.

She painfully rolled her hands into fists as she tried to stand up, to no avail. The agony was too great on her, and she collapsed back onto the grass bed. She had no more energy**,** it seems. She sighed, her breath appearing as a puff of steam. It's then that she realized how cold it was inside the cave. She felt a shiver come on, but the pain nulled the feeling of heat generated from it.

As a gasp exited her mouth, it alerted something else in the cave. The crystal's glow grew brighter as something big came into view. Her mind was too blurry to get a good picture of it, but she could tell that it was massive. Is it a Grimm? No, it couldn't be. The Grimm are pure black with white and red here and there. This one is pure white with a mixture of greens and blues around its head and tail. If it wasn't a Grimm, then what is it?

It got real close, and, through her blurry vision, she could finally get a look at it. Its...not what she expected. A long neck, four muscular legs, large wings, and a whip-like tail ending in a green flame. It was nothing she had seen before. It scared her to death, and she tried moving to get away, but it hurt too much to move. She felt like her time was up. If this creature was going to eat her, then there was nothing stopping it.

However, it didn't do such a thing. Instead, its long tail reached out, tapping her chest with its green flame. It did not hurt, to her surprise. After a few seconds, the pain throughout her body subsided, and her vision finally cleared. She never felt this good in her whole life! She looked up at the creature. It was giving her what seemed to be a toothy smile.

"T-thank you," she told the beast. It didn't seem to understand her. It was worth a shot anyway. It raised its head like a snake as a roar from another creature filled her ears. Stepping in from the shadows is one similar to the creature that healed her, the main difference being this one being covered in brown rocks like a suit of armor. Its orange eyes looked down upon her. She could sense that this new creature is powerful, and it has every right to look down at her like she would do an ant. She felt herself shiver as it approached, each step it took making the sound of stone scraping against stone. Sand escaped its nostrils as it lowered its head to get a better look at her.

"**Hello, human.**" She felt her jaw drop. This thing could talk!? These creatures were much more terrifying than she thought. However, she didn't want to seem rude, so she returned the gesture.

"Hi..."

"**Might I get a name for you?**" it said, its masculine voice gentle for something as large and menacing as it was. However, she could not respond to it, for she did not know herself. All she remembered was the Grimm! Everything else was just...gone. The white creature from before seemed to "whisper" something into what she guessed was its ear before stepping back. The rock-covered creature let out a sigh.

"Um..." it was silent for a while, but then it started speaking again.

"**I am Terberis. I come from a group known as the Rock Dragons. I am their elder. From what V****italus has told me, you have suffered a major blow to the head, making you lose a lot of your memories. However, what I'd like to know is how you managed to end up in the rainforest.**"

"I don't know...all I remember is this massive black creature smacking me and then I was running away from something else in the middle of all these trees! Everything else is either blurry or blank," she explained to the rock dragon elder.

"**Hmm...intruiging. Well, two of our dragons had fount you after they took out multiple creatures that fit your description. I'm surprised you lasted this long in that rainforest. Those Grimm things and the animals already living there would not hesitate to make you their lunch,**" Terberis explained.

"Oh..."

"**Anyway, at least you are okay. Do you remember your parents or any other guardian?**" the dragon asked, tapping his claws against the cave floor. She thought for as long as she could, but nothing came up.

"...no." Terberis snorted before turning around.

"**This is a predicament. I will need to talk to the other elders about this situation. Stay here until I come back.**" She watched as the rock dragon elder walked out of the cave. She sat there, flabbergasted that all of this was going on.

Where in the world did she end up?

* * *

Terberis flew upwards. Higher and higher he went until he found himself at the top of Mount Toba. The volcano is massive, it easily being the largest natural structure on the islands. It had to be, for in it slept something just as massive. He roared a signaling roar, followed by the roars of other dragons. These dragons soon arrived. All the elders, including Vokun, as he is considered an elder, landed on the rim.

"**Why are you calling us so early? Meetings are a weekly thing, yet you called one just a DAY after the one we already had!**" Hurrican roared.

"**I agree that this is an early call for a meeting, but this is an urgent one. Vokun, you should know what I'm talking about?**" Terberis said.

"**Yes**." The crystal dragon elder stepped forth, looking down into the depths of the volcano. "**Last night, me and a young CO2 dragon, Tanarbon, went to the jungle. There we fought a few Grimm that we knew were menacing the life dragons that were introducing new to species to it. The last Grimm wasn't focusing on us. Instead...it was on a human**."

The dragon elders, except Vokun and Terberis, gasped in horror, which was soon replaced with an uneasy tension. Hurrican growled furiously.

"**Did you let the Grimm devour the human whole!?**" he roared, demanding an answer. Vokun took some time before he finally answered.

"**No. Our mission was to kill the Grimm, and the human was just there in the midst. We both didn't know what to do with it, so we took it back to Vitalu for further instructions from the king,**" Vokun explained. Hurrican, enraged by this motion, was about to go down to the Healing Cave himself before Terberis stopped him.

"**Vokun is right, steam elder. Perhaps the king knows what to do with this human,**" the rock dragon elder told him.

"**To the Underworld with that! Humans can only destroy! I want to make sure that this omen of future human encroachment is vanquished before she can return to tell the other humans of the riches this island has!**" Hurrican roared.

"**I can't let you do that!**" Terberis roared back, preparing to fight him.

"**That is enough, the both of you!**" the voice stopped them dead in their tracks. Its the king! He isn't with them, per se, but he can talk to them through their minds since they are his subjects.

"**But...the human!**"

"**I will be the one to deal with this human. Terberis, return to the healing cave and retrieve the human and bring it back here,**" the king explained.

"**I will return shortly, my king,**" the rock dragon elder responded, taking off down the volcano. Hurrican was about to follow, but Vokun blocked him with his wing.

"**Orders are orders, Hurrican. I recommend you follow them.**"

* * *

She was still awake, despite not having enough to stand up on her own. Despite the healing Vitalus gave her, she still felt lacking the energy to move. Maybe she could sleep it off and everything could go back to normal? She hoped it would, but...the dragons. She knew they existed in fairy tales, but seeing them in the flesh scared her to death. If they were real, who's to say that those stories aren't real either?

Before her eyes shut, the crystals in the cave began to glow brighter once more. Terberis emerges from the shadows, a serious look in his eyes. It penetrated her soul like an arrow, causing her to shudder.

"**Come with me. The king requests to see you,**" he tells her. She tries to get up, but she couldn't keep it up for a while, and she fell to her knees. Knowing she had a long night, he picked her up by the collar of her dress and sat her down on his back. The rock, unsurprisingly, is cold and hard, which made it uncomfortable. However, it would only be for a short while, so she decides to deal with it for now.

As they approach the cave entrance, a light began to seep through. As they exited the cave, she had to cover her eyes from how bright it was. They adjusted pretty quickly, and she removed her eyes to a sight that left her awestruck. Many caves dotted the landscape. Dragons of all shapes, sizes, colors, and armor walked around like humans would in a busy city.

"_So they are as smart as us_," she thought.

"**Hold on tight, for humans aren't known for their falling skills.**"

"Wait, what do you-" she didn't get to finish as Terberis took to the skies. She held to his neck for dear life, screaming as he climbed higher into the sky. The cliffs of a mountain flew past them as he stops in mid-air. Other dragons stood there at the rim of the apparent volcano, waiting for something. Was this what he meant? He landed on the ground beside a dragon covered in some sort of blue crystal. He lowered his wing to let her off, but she was too scared to move. All these dragons, staring at her, one of them looking like it wants to tear her head off. She kept her arms around his neck, thinking that he would protect her.

"**Ha! The human is scared! Let us give her a reason to be scared!**" one of the dragons roared, approaching Terberis.

"**Hurrican. You know what the king said, right?**" the crystal dragon said. The dragon backed off, knowing all too well not to mess with him.

"**It's okay, little one. They won't hurt you...I think,**" the rock dragon elder told her, glaring at Hurrican. She only stared at the other dragons with fear. She did not want to go anywhere. Sighing, Terberis's armor suddenly turned slick, and she had a hard time keeping herself locked to him. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain from how much she did not expect that to hurt. Upon realizing the head of the crystal dragon looking down at her, she quickly got up and hid behind Terberis's leg.

"**Wasn't expecting a human, of all creatures, to be so shy**," the crystal dragon growled.

"**You must realize, Vokun, that she is only a child who is seeing ALL of this for the first time. Of course, we aren't making things any better. Dragons aren't known as the cutest things around, y'know?**" Terberis responded. The dragons turned their attention towards the caldera of the volcano. Something shot out of it faster than she could see, and, before long, something lands right in front of the rock dragon elder.

The figure looked human, surprisingly. His draconian armor, made of obsidian, covered his body, but it made him way more terrifying in her eyes. And it only made it worse when he finally spoke.

"**I trust that you delivered the human?**"

"**Yes, my king.**" He lowers his head to see her. He moves his leg away and gently pushes her forward. Hurrican scoffed as the figure walked towards her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, and each step he took raised the temperature slightly higher than it already was. He kneeled to her height, causing her to tremble with fear.

"**Greetings, human,**" he began. "**Tell me your name?**"

"**You must realize, my king, that she had suffered a massive bout of amnesia. She doesn't remember much, not even her name,**" Terberis explained to the king.

"**I see...**" he looked towards Vokun. "**Get over here. Do the thing.**"

"**What thing?**" he asked, stepping forward.

"**You know...looking at the clock stuff...that stuff!"**

"**Oh! That thing! Alright then,**" Vokun said, chuckling under his breath as he looked down at her. She looked up at him, terrified by what she saw. He did not think twice before putting one of his claws on her forehead. She couldn't pull away. She felt herself falling into a trance-like state as Vokun closed his eyes. After a few minutes, she fell to the ground, gasping for air as Vokun opened his eyes. He approached the king and whispered something to him.

"**Hmm...intruiging...alright. I have a plan formulating in my brain right now, and I and Vokun will be discussing this in secret. All of you can leave. Terberis, watch over the human,**" the king explained.

"**As you wish, my king**," the rock dragon elder responded, bowing his head. As the other dragons took off, the king and Vokun flew off at such an incredible speed that she saw them as blurs. She held her hand close to her chest, flabbergasted by what she just saw. "**Let's go.**"

"Oh, I..." she suddenly passed out from shock. Terberis looked down at her and grumbled.

"**Oh great, here we go again,**" he joked before picking her up with his jaws. He flew down off the volcano as night slowly encroached over the island, another day done.

* * *

***slaps knees***

**Ah, yes, finally. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it isn't up to your standards. Leave a review if you want.**

**This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Origins of a Draconian Kingdom Re: MIX**

**Chapter 3 **

Her first experience on the dragon islands was very scary, to say the least. They're all so large...so intimidating...so powerful looking. Terberis is the only dragon that she felt okay with, as he treated her with an unusual amount of respect. Out of all the dragons, he felt the most gentle, which is ironic since he's a rock dragon. He has been a great help in getting her to come out of her shell a bit around the other dragons.

While under his temporary care, she felt many eyes on her. The other dragons didn't seem pleased to have a human around. Compared to them, she is tiny, like a mouse to a cat. However, Terberis made sure none of them made the wrong moves. Some seemed like they wanted to do something about her, but the rock dragon elder's presence kept them away. They knew not to mess with him, for he is a powerful elder.

As evening fell upon the island, Terberis brought her to the sandy beach that surrounded the island they're on. It felt so soft to the touch. She couldn't help but play in the sand. She stayed close to Terberis, however, for the dragons also loved to bask and play on this beach, just like humans. Many dragons passed by them, either waving at the rock dragon elder, giving her glares, or ignoring them both.

All except for two.

As she finished putting a tiny rock on top of her shabby sandcastle, the sound of footsteps caught her attention. She looked up from it to see a young dragon standing at the same height as her. They stared at each other for a bit before the dragon tilted its head. She responded in kind by doing the same. Terberis grinned a bit before looking up at the mother.

"**Vapor! A surprise seeing you here,**" he growled. Vapor sat down as she observed the human.

"**I never believed a human would be here considering what happened...yet here she is,**" the steam dragon crooned.

"**I always figured you'd grow the same hatred for humanity as your father considering how long you've been beside** **him**," the rock dragon barked. Vapor's eyes tensed up a bit at the mention of her father.

"**Yes...**"

"**I guess hate is hard to rub on to dragons. No dragon is inherently evil, but extreme pressures can change that,**" Terberis grumbled. "**Humanity, to me, is no** **different**."

"**I must agree on that,**" Vapor growled, sitting down beside him. She lowered her neck down so that she was level with the human girl and her own hatchling. "**Volance, be gentle with the human, okay?**"

"**Ok!**" the young dragon chirped, looking at the girl. "**Hi! I'm Volance! What's your name?**"

"Um..."

"**Young one, she does not remember her name,**" Terberis told him.

"**Then can I give her one?**" the young steam dragon asked. Both adult dragons looked at each other and chuckle a bit. What a change of pace. Usually in stories its the human naming a dragon. But this is a real moment, and it is the human getting the name. They couldn't help but find it hilarious.

"**Hehe, maybe just a nickname,**" Vapor responded. Volance sat firmly in the sand. He put a claw to his chin, thinking long and hard of a good nickname...well, at least one he can remember.

"**Hm...dang, it's hard figuring out a girl's name. I only know boy names!**" he chirps. As he went silent trying to find a nickname, the two adults watching in amusement, the human girl went back to her sandcastle, only to accidentally throw some in her face, which was enough to get her to sneeze.

The three dragons looked at her with wide eyes as bubbles escaped from her nose.

"**Wha...h-how!?**"

"**...Bubbles! That's a good nickname!**"

* * *

_A few minutes later:_

A loud yawn emanated through the crystal halls. All the crystal dragons stopped what they were doing. They all know that it means Vokun was coming. Anytime Vokun was near, the crystal dragons prepared themselves for possible orders from the elder. However, today was not that time. Vokun was not going to give orders today, for he was too tired.

Why was he so tired? It was the king. They had been discussing possible plans on what to do about that human girl non-stop for a week. He may be an experienced and powerful general, but even he found that tiring. But, for now, the planning is over. They came up with something, though Vokun doesn't know how the other dragons would react.

"**Go back to your duties. I have nothing for you today**," Vokun growled. They all did as they were told. The crystal dragon elder, his eyes half-lidded, kept walking down the hallway until he found the huge entrance of the crystal compound. And instead of finding the peace and quiet that he wants, Terberis is there with one of the funniest faces he had ever seen.

"**Oh thank Obah I found you,**" he roared in a panic.

"**What's the matter this time, elder?**" the crystal dragon grumbled.

"**The human girl did something...I don't know how to describe it. She just sneezed and bubbles flew out of her nose!**" Terberis growled. If Vokun had eyebrows, he would surely raise them.

"**But that's impossible. She did not have magora, we could all sense that!**" the crystal elder roared.

"**I know! We need to talk with the king about this!**"

* * *

_And they did:_

Vapor and Volance sat with the human girl on the rim of the volcano. Terberis told them to head there, for what happened was something that needed discussing. Was it going to be an elder meeting? Probably not. They only had one a week ago, so it probably isn't going to be like that.

"**When is The Rock gonna come back?**" Volance groaned, bored out of his mind.

"**He will be here soon. Be patient,**" his mother crooned. The two waited for what felt like hours. It was, however, only a few minutes, as Terberis and Vokun bursts from the clouds surrounding the rim and land right next to them. Vokun's glare soon fell on the little girl, who stood there, shaking in fear. She was still scared of the crystal dragon elder. His mere presence gives her the feeling that he could kill her faster than any weapon could.

"**So you're saying that she sneezed bubbles out of her nostrils?**" Vokun growled.

"**Y-Yeah. We couldn't explain it. Since you are here and Obah is not too far away, maybe you two could figure out what happened,**" Terberis snorted. Vokun lowered his head down towards the girl. She froze as his head got really close to her. His head is just as large as she is, and in those jaws are probably many sharp teeth that could rip her to shreds.

"**Do that again.**"

"W-wha..." she couldn't form a complete sentence with how terrified she was.

"**The rock elder told me you blew bubbles by sneezing. Do it again,**" Vokun growled. He doesn't know exactly how the human body works. He thinks humans can simply sneeze on a whim like dragons can when they need to get water out of their noses.

"**Um...I don't think humans can sneeze like us, Vokun...I think that needs further prompting,**" Terberis grumbled. He gets beside the girl and lowers his head. "**Sorry about this.**"

Sand shoots out from his nose and hits her in the face. She would've rubbed it off, but it made her get the sniffles again. Vokun's analyzing pupils sharpened as she sneezed. Bubbles rose in front of him, popping under the power of his gaze alone.

"**Hm...this is interesting. Obah needs to see this right away**," the crystal dragon grumbled. The girl gasped in horror at the thought of seeing who she presumes to be **that **man again. She was frightened of him. His mere being leaked out power, and she could not bear feeling his heat again. Terberis turned to Volance and Vapor.

"**I recommend you head home. I took you up here so we can get a better and more private meeting with Vokun, but Obah would not allow it.** **Leave**," the rock dragon elder growled. Vapor nodded in understanding. She picked up Volance and placed him on her back before taking off down the volcano.

Terberis looked down at the girl, who was silent and still, but her face showed that she was panicking. He sighed. Humans have always feared dragons. At least those "neusens" were at the very least tolerable around them. A booming roar escaped the caldera as Vokun and the king zoom out of it and settled their feet onto the igneous rim.

"**Very intriguing indeed,**" the human figure said. His eyes peered down at the girl, who cowered in fear behind Terberis's leg.

"**Shall we begin with the plan, as you said?**" Vokun growled to him. He chuckled as a small light formed around his obsidian-clad hand.

"**Of course.**"

The girl felt like screaming. Fear overtook her thought process as he stepped closer and closer to her. Terberis laid down beside her, hoping that seeing his face would comfort her a bit, but it did not help. She just about made a break for it if it wasn't for Vokun wrapping his tail around her legs.

"**King's orders, human,**" he growled. This time, she did scream. Terberis felt his paternal instincts kicking in, but he had to suppress them. He knows not to mess with the king. That doesn't mean he likes what he's doing.

"**Don't you think it would be wise to treat her gently? Humans, especially younglings, are very fragile both physically and mentally. What if you scar her for life?**" the rock elder says.

"**You worry too much Terberis. This won't** **hurt**."

The king, despite his age and power, has not known how humans work. He ignores the worrying yells of the girl and puts his glowing hand on the her back. She screamed in the purest agony Terberis has ever seen in his decades of existance.

"**My king! Humans are not built to absorb magic** **directly...as far as I know**!" he roared.

"**Be calm. It won't take very long, see?**" the king told him, the glow leaving his hand. Moving his hand away from the girl, he stood to his full height. A glow emitted from his eyes as she peered down at her. "**Due to a request from the knowledge dragon and that she needs a name for this to work, she will now go by the name "Hiromi" until we figure out her actual name.**"

Vokun lets go of the girl's legs as Terberis stands up to figure out if she's okay. To his relief, despite not moving, she was alive, just unconscious. The pain from the procedure was apparently too much for her to bare while awake. He's thankful that she was strong enough to take it. Others that went through this treatment...well, let's just say it didn't go well for them.

"**Good...let her rest. She needs it, for the procedure was made to be painful and energy-draining to test if the human is good enough to receive it,**" the king said.

"**Will she go through any sort of mutation, might I add?**" Terberis continued.

"**No. If I truly believe she would be good as a dragon, she would be in the process of changing at this very moment. I simply gave her our power.**"

Terberis still did not know how to feel about this. Why would she need this power? What plan does he have with her? It's all confusing. But he's the king. He's the wisest dragon. If he thinks what he's doing is for the greater good for the Dragon Kingdom, then he's gotta believe it to. Grumbling, he lowered his head and gently bit onto Hiromi's dress. Placing her on his back, he took to the air, flying down slowly so she wouldn't be flown off.

It'll be difficult to explain to her when she wakes up, but she'll probably be staying here for a while.

* * *

**Chapter done :)**

**Hope you enjoyed. If you want, leave a review :**

**For clarification, the King does not know much about human biology or psychology, if at all. Humans, especially those on Remnant, were not built to take in the raw, arcane magic that dragons possess. So when he gave her the ability to use that magic, it was very painful. She was very lucky to have survived the ordeal.**

**Anyway, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
